Pokemon The Series XYZ 47 Stories in One
Plot Pokémon: The Series XYZ 47 Stories In One was created for What'sRecordingBuddy and CrazyTrainJake22 through TheComputerNerd20100. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby and Meta Knight *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike and The CMC *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Twivine Sparkle and Babs Seed *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Spongebob and Patrick *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit & Green Toad *Jenny *Archibald Asparagus, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Junior Asparagus, Jerry Gourd and Jimmy Gourd *Cat and Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn and Jake *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Rigby and Mordecai *Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Thomas/Nikolai (X&Y: Kalos: Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Ami and Yumi (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Lilac, Carol and Milla (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Ralph, Vanellope and Felix *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Sam and Max *Etno, Candy, Gorgious, Bud and Stereo Other Heroes *Tikal the Echindna *Shade the Echindna *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Jiminy Cricket *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *The Mixels (Series 1, 2 and 3): The Infernites (Flain, Vulk and Zorch), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba and Jawg) and The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro and Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz) (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 4, 5 and 6) The Infernites' Cousins (Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Frosticons' Cousins (Chilbo, Krog and Snoof), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky and Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg and Tungster), The Glorp Corp's Cousins (Dribbal, Gurggle and Slusho), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx and Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp and VakaWaka) (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Mixels (Series 7, 8 and 9) The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto and Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel and Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy and Trumpsy), The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), The Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), The Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah and Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon,T.K. Takaishi(Season 2),Patamon (Season 2), Kari Kamiya (Season 2),Gatomon (Season 2), Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Calumon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon (X&Y: Kalos Quest/XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong and Lopmon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon (Data Squad), Keenan Crier and Falcomon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon (Fusion) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli (XY&Z arc Appearance) Guest Stars *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin and Tika *Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe and D.A *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick and The Chief (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven *Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo, Sango, Miroku (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meiling Ri and Madison Taylor (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles *Countess Coloratura (Rara) (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *The Human Mane 6 (X&Y: Kalos Quest & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Bobert and Carrie *The XJ-Sisters *Princess Yuna *Sassy Saddles (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Starlow *Cassie *Ristar *Merlin (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Yen Sid (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Genie (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Blue Fairy (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Fairy Godmother (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara and Kion (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2, 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus (Mega Evolution Special Act 1, 2 , 3, 4 & XY&Z arc Appearance) *Team Neon Metal (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo (Mirage, 2003 & 2012 Dimensions XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *WordGirl and Captain Huggyface *The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko and Muckman) (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Spyro, Cynder and Sparx (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Death (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gary and The Guardians of Eternal Youth (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Techmo (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *God of Basketball (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Carter and Briggs (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Baby Ducks and Andy (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Lemon Chef (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Archie (Laserdisc Guardian) DVD and the Guardians of Obsolete Formats (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gene and his East Pines Men (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Gennai, Frigimon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Meramon, Andromon, Gakomon, Elecmon, Otamamon,Older Tai,his friends,and their Digimon, Digimon Sovereign (Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon & Baihumon), Impmon, Celestial Digimon (Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon), Richard Samson, and Kudamon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Sailor Scouts (Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Lite and Mina) (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Hugo and Rita (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman Nega (X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Xenon Onslaught *Mephiles *Nazo *Orbot and Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *King Nixel (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Kurumi Tokisaki (Mega Evolution Special Act 4 Appearance) *Dr. Drakken (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Shego (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Eric (Synthodrone #901) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Apocalymon (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Etemon\MetalEtemon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Myotismon\VenomMyotismon (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon) (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Wiseman (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Wicked Lady (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Ice King *Dr. Claw *Shredder & Krang *Zach Varmitech & Zachbots *Gaston Gourmand *Donita Donata *Dabio *Paisley Paver *Rex *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *The Trix *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Mr. Ross (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Verminious Snaptrap *The Chameleon, Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole and Skunk *Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl and Bat *Maleficent (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Hades (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Jafar (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Captain Hook (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Governor Ratcliffe (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Pain and Panic (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Prince Hans (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Master Xehanort (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Vanitas (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Black T-Rex (XY&Z arc Final Battle Appearance) *Spectre, Sheer, Gavro and Foolscap (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Lysandre *Xerosic *Mable *Bryony *Aliana *Celosia Rivals *Chaos Emerl Replica (X&Y/X&Y: Kalos Quest Appearance) *Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 *Metal Mario *Chaos *Charyb and Scylla *Team Death Meta *Wario and Waluigi *Talon *Dark Pit *Jack Spicer *Team Hooligans (Nack, Bark and Bean) (XY&Z arc Appearance) *Chase Young (XY&Z arc Appearance) *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) *The Psycho Rangers *Rocksteady and Bebop Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Sawyer *Nini *Miette *Alain Pokémon Ash/Bob *Pikachu\Raichu *Froakie\Frogadier\Greninja *Fletchling\Fletchinder\Talonflame *Hawlucha *Goomy\Sliggoo\Goodra *Noibat\Noivern Serena *Braixen *Pancham *Eevee Larry the Cucumber *Eevee Clemont/Archibald *Dedenne *Bunnelby *Chespin *Magnemite *Magneton *Heliolisk *Luxray Team Rocket/Jimmy *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Gourgeist *Inkay Alain *Mega Charizard X *Metagross *Tyranitar *Weavile *Bisharp *Unfezant (Male) Others *Professor Sycamore *Sophie *Cosette *Alexa *Viola *Grant *Korrina *Ramos *Valerie *Olympia *Wulfric *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Mairin *Diantha *Steven Stone *Giovanni *Matori *Professor Oak *Grace *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Jessica *Penelope *Randall *Carrie *Wylie *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Nico *Chester *Baron Farrell *Molly *Duke Turner *Gurkinn *Mabel *Moria Episodes #From 1 to 10! #Love Strikes! Bob, Yikes! #A Mega Battle with ULTRA Results! #A Icy Rite of Passage! #Nightmare a Little NightMare from Me! #The Legend of the Ninja Villian! #A Festival of Streamlined Engines! #A Dancing Defunct! #Exiting at Terminus Cave! #A Cellular Disconnection! #A RainSwept Encounter! #SPOOKY Dancecapades!?! #A Meeting of Ten Journeys! #An Explosive Disoperation! #A Fireshed Moment! #Easy Class Choices! #An Electrifying Page! #Unlocking Some Disrespect! #Expert Class is in Session! #Performing a Paths to the Future! #A Keeper for Jeeps? #Battling at Half Volume! #The Synchronicity Best! #Making Friends and Influencing Heroes! #Championing a Research Rattle! #A Full-Strength Rattle Surprise! #All Hail the Grass Battlefield! #Seeing the Forest for the Threes! #A Real Storm Chaser! #A Diamond in the Tough! #A Gaggle of Gadget Silliness! #A Legend of His Own! #Valuable Experience for Fall! #Analysis Versus Session! #An Riveting Rivalry! #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Breeze! #Finale Now for the Faint-Hearted! #Up to the Fiery Finish! #A Towering Takeovers! #Coming Apart at the Nightmares! #The Wrong Hero for the Right Job! #Founding Kalos Defenses! #Forming a More EpiC Union! #Battling with a DirTy Slate! #The Last Day of the Rest of Your Life! #Facing the Needs of the Mans! #Till We Continue Again?! #The Legend of 8, 9, and 10! Soundtrack *Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Soundtrack Category:TheComputerNerd20100